Royal Flush
by iEvenstarEstel
Summary: A little tag on to Boom Town. Jack gives the Doctor a push in the right direction.


Royal Flush  
©2005 Evenstar

"You're an idiot," Jack commented as he and the Doctor did the finishing touches on putting the TARDIS' console back together.

"I beg your pardon?" the Doctor replied, a little shocked.

"You heard me. How long have we been travelling together?"

"About three months."

"Right, and in that time I've gotten to know you and Rose pretty well."

"A little too well I'm thinking." Jack got to his feet and let the Doctor reattach the console grid with the sonic screwdriver. "What are you on about?"

"You and Rose. You've been waltzing when you should be doing the lambada, Doc."

"What did I say about calling me Doc?"

"Out an airlock, whatever. You're messing with the metaphor. She's in her room right now bawling her eyes out over a dimwitted loser when it's totally obvious to everyone except you and her." The Doctor was on his feet now, still confused as to what this diatribe of Jack's was all about. "You're in love with each other. Idiot. _Idiots!_" The Doctor stared at Jack, dumbstruck. Jack growled and rolled his eyes. He took the Doctor by the shoulders, spun him around, gave him a firm swat on his rear end and pushed him towards the corridor. "Go and tell her. I'll get us to Raxecoraclefalpetorious." The Doctor looked back, hesitant. "GO!"

Jack's words echoed in the Doctor's mind as he approached Rose's bedroom. In love? The idea was positively absurd. _Sure mate, that's why she's the first thing you think of when you wake up and the last when you go to sleep. And the only thing when you're awake._ He didn't bother knocking, just gently slipped inside her room. It was dark, but he could make out her trembling form on the bed where she lay. He stood in the doorway and sighed. Her sniffles quieted and she waited for him to speak.

"I know you cared about him, but he's not worth it Rose," the Doctor began.

"Yeah. He was. I abandoned him, I hurt him. He didn't deserve that," she replied her voice hoarse from crying.

"Maybe not, but he was holding you back."

"What the bloody hell do you know about it?"

"What would you have done anything with your life if I hadn't come along? Become complacent, boring, and unhappy is what." She sat up, anger bubbling inside her. Who was he to tell her how to feel?

"One smile and a flash time ship and I throw away the one boyfriend that's actually cared about me as something more than just shag? I didn't even look back! I didn't even miss him."

"He's a decent bloke, I'll give him that. But you didn't love him. And he doesn't love you."

"How can you say that! I knew you were arrogant, but this takes the bloody cake!"

"Because when I asked him to come with us he said no! Alright?" The Doctor's words deflated her and her body sagged. He was spurned into action, coming to sit beside her on the bed. He put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close. She didn't protest. She hated herself a little bit for taking comfort in his touch. She hated realizing he was right. She didn't love Mickey. She never really had.

"When?"

"After Downing Street. I asked him to come along, to watch out for you. I wasn't being flip. It was earnest. He said he couldn't live our life, Rose. He wasn't made for it. You were born for it." She looked up at him and smiled, then threw her arms around him and hugged him. She didn't know where he anger had vanished to, but it was gone. She was still a little melancholy, but he'd helped.

They held each other, neither speaking, for a long time. When they finally drew themselves apart their closeness was amplified with a sexual tension that both were well aware of, but not brave enough to speak of it let alone act upon it. But this time the Doctor knew Jack was expecting him to carry this moment through to its ultimate conclusion and if he didn't, he'd never hear the end of it. "Jack thinks we love each other."

"Um...well, of course we do..."

"No, he thinks we're in love." Her mouth was so close to his she could almost taste him. His hand had somehow found its way to resting on her thigh.

"Oh...uh...what do you think?" The Doctor closed the gap, their lips brushing against each other.

"That Jack's a brilliant man."

"Don't tell him, it'll go to his head."

"Can have that ego inflate anymore. He'll pop."

The Doctor tasted, Rose decided, something of a mix between honey and habenero vodka - sharp but sweet. She'd never tasted anything so intoxicating in all her life. His tongue curled around her while the firm pressure of his lips kept them anchored to each other. She'd never had a better kiss. He was tender and passionate, hungry and devouring and she was beginning to come around to Jack's way of thinking.

They were interrupted by the man himself appearing in the doorway and clearing his throat. He was balancing two cups of tea, one of coffee and a packet of Hobnobs. "I was gonna wait, but I figured you might regret it if you went too far too fast," he explained as he touched the button to turn on the lights with his elbow. "Can I cut in?"

"In with you then," Rose invited, making room between them for the third member of their unique trio. He gave them each their tea and tore open the biscuit wrapper with his teeth. Rose leaned over and kissed Jack on the cheek.

"What was that for? Not that I'm complaining."

"For being a good friend."

"I'm not that good, I'd actually hoped you two would be naked by now."

"All in good time, Jack m'boy. Play your cards rights..." the Doctor said, letting the implication hang there. Stealing a biscuit for himself and dipping it in his tea, the Doctor flashed his patented grin.

"Doctor, stop teasing him. So, we at Raxecoraclefalpetorious yet?" Rose asked, her mouth full of Hobnob. Both Jack and the Doctor stared at her in astonishment. "What?"

"Say it again," the Doctor prompted.

"What? Raxecoraclefalpetorious?" There was sudden and rather overwhelming air of lust coming from the Doctor and Rose felt herself blush from head to toe. "It gets you hot when I correctly pronounce alien names?"

"Works for me," Jack interjected. Rose leaned across Jack's lap, eyes locked with the Doctor's.

"Rax-e-cora-cle-fal-peto-ri-ous." She said each syllable as if she was licking an ice cream cone, slowly and sensually.

"Jack?" the Doctor asked.

"Yeah?" the other man asked, the Hobnobs crumbling as the package hit the floor, his own lust increasing.

"Looks like you've just been dealt four aces."

The End


End file.
